Memory devices using semiconductor elements are broadly classified into two categories: a volatile memory device that loses stored data when power supply stops, and a non-volatile memory device that stores stored data even when power is not supplied.
A typical example of a volatile memory device is a DRAM (dynamic random access memory). A DRAM stores data in such a manner that a transistor included in a memory element is selected and charge is stored in a capacitor.
When data is read from a DRAM, charge in a capacitor is lost on the above-described principle; thus, another writing operation is necessary whenever data is read out. Moreover, a transistor included in a memory element has leakage current and charge flows into or out of a capacitor even when the transistor is not selected, so that the data storing time is short. For that reason, another writing operation (refresh operation) is necessary at predetermined intervals, and it is difficult to reduce power consumption sufficiently. Furthermore, since stored data is lost when power supply stops, an additional memory device using a magnetic material or an optical material is needed in order to store the data for a long time.
Another example of a volatile memory device is an SRAM (static random access memory). An SRAM stores stored data by using a circuit such as a flip-flop and thus does not need refresh operation. This means that an SRAM has an advantage over a DRAM. However, cost per storage capacity is increased because a circuit such as a flip-flop is used. Moreover, as in a DRAM, stored data in an SRAM is lost when power supply stops.
A typical example of a non-volatile memory device is a flash memory. A flash memory includes a floating gate between a gate electrode and a channel formation region in a transistor and stores data by holding charge in the floating gate. Therefore, a flash memory has advantages in that the data storing time is extremely long (almost permanent) and refresh operation which is necessary in a volatile memory device is not needed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
However, a gate insulating layer included in a memory element deteriorates by tunneling current which flows in writing, so that the memory element stops its function after a predetermined number of writing operations. In order to reduce adverse effects of this problem, a method in which the number of writing operations for memory elements is equalized is employed, for example. However, complicated supplemental circuits are additionally needed to realize this method. Moreover, employing such a method does not solve the fundamental problem of lifetime. In other words, a flash memory is not suitable for applications in which data is frequently rewritten.
In addition, high voltage is necessary for holding of charge in the floating gate or removal of the charge, and a circuit for generating high voltage is also necessary. Further, it takes a relatively long time to hold or remove charge, and it is not easy to perform writing and erasing at higher speed.
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. S57-105889